What He Didn't Want to Hear
by Rian Moeru
Summary: Jack was really beginning to question why the Autobots never attached a ball and chain to Mikos foot whenever they left base. Chasing after her and getting caught by a Decepticon was not how he intended to spend his day. Coauthored between me and my new friend, Shade Penn!


**Rian Moeru: Hey! How is everyone doing? Good I hope. This here is a story that me and Shade wrote together in our spare time, so I hope you find it as enjoyable as we did! This is the first time me and Shade have written anything together and it was a ton of fun ^_^**

* * *

"Miko!" Jack shouted after her as she darted for the groundbridge after Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Miko, get back here now!"

"And miss out on getting some great pics? No way!" Miko yelled back.

"Miko-!" Jack groaned in frustration before being forced to chase after her through the groundbridge. Blaster fire and grinding metal were the first sounds to assault his ears, followed by the sound Miko shouting. "Oh come on...!"

It seemed like Miko's escape had not gone unnoticed after all, as Bulkhead stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Miko, what were you thinking?" he asked sternly.

Jack caught up and glared at the girl. "She _wasn't_ , obviously." he snapped, and Miko scowled at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not in charge of me!" she retorted.

"It's dangerous out here, Miko." Bulkhead cut in. "Now both of you go back through the groundbridge-" he stopped abruptly as the glowing green tunnel vanished. "Scrap." He shook his head, and gave them both a hard stare. "Find some place to hide until it's over, and do not," here his stare focused on Miko, "go running around."

Miko scowled, but she reluctantly ran with Jack to a small alcove made by the blaster fire rather than natural erosion. "I can't believe I'm missing out on some prime shots."

"Forgive me, but I care more about _not_ getting shot at." Jack hissed.

Overheard, the sound of a jet engine rang out, and both teens looked up as a blue jet came in for a landing, transforming into a tall, bulky robot.

Miko made a strangled sound. "The zombie-con?"

Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked over the robot. "No, it's not Skysquake, the colors are all wrong."

"Didn't Fowler have a run in with this guy?" Miko peered out to get a better look. She yelled when her arm was jerked back and she landed on her butt into the coarse dirt.

"I don't know and right now it doesn't matter!" Jack hissed as the ground shook beneath them. "The last thing I want is to be a smear on the battlefield fin having to chase you! Now _get down_!"

Miko scowled as she jerked her arm away, but her eyes widened when she glanced up. "Uh, Jack? I think you might want to think again about not running." Jack furrowed his brow, but a chill ran down his spine when he looked up too. The blue robot was standing in front of the cavern, optics narrowed. "Scrap." "Don't just stand there, move!" Miko shoved him out of the way of a grasping hand, landing on their fronts.

"Be still, humans!" The Decepticon ordered.

"Like we're going to listen to a 'Con!" Miko yelled back as she and Jack and scrambled to their feet.

"Really, Miko, you think it's a good idea to get the robot with the scary guns angrier?" Jack asked scathingly.

Miko glared at him. "Better than just cowering!"

"Enough!" The Decepticon shouted. "You have information on my brother Skyquake and I will have those answers!"

"What?" Jack tried to play dumb, perhaps in some vain hope it would get the 'Con to leave them alone. Or just stall long to give them an exit to run through. "We don't know anything!"

"Do not attempt to fool me, human." The Decepticon's optics narrowed. "I overheard you and the other one speaking about Skyquake." his hand swept through the cave, and Jack and Miko scrambled back to dodge it, but as it came back over, it managed to grab a hold of Jack's leg.

"H-hey! Let go!" Jack shouted, using his other leg to kick at the metal fingers wrapped around his leg, but it did nothing to deter it. And all he ended up with was a sore foot.

"Hang on Jack, I've got you!" Miko jumped up to grab his arm, and managed to hang on for a few seconds before the Decepticon jerked them upward. Jack screamed when his shoulder was dislocated and Miko fell. Jack could hear the crack when she hit ground even in the midst of all the fighting and shouting. His own screams were ringing in his ears when the 'con transformed, fearing he was going to be shredded to pieces from the shifting gears and plates.

"Argh!" He grunted when his arm slammed into the cockpits seat, tears stinging in his eyes. He could barely see outside the glass to notice they were quickly gaining height over the field.

"One of you shall suffice." He heard the Decepticon's disembodied voice sound from the front of the cockpit, belts shooting up from the seat to secure him in place.

Pain radiated from his shoulder from the pressure the belt over his chest put on his shoulder, making it painful to even think straight. Jack's heart raced, because he worried about what happened to Miko. ' _Let it just be a broken leg, it'll take time to heal but that's not so bad,'_ he thought, knowing how morbid it was to wish such a thing, but it was better than thinking the fall had _killed_ her.

Even if Miko weren't dead, what was to say Jack wouldn't be soon? His stomach dropped, mouth dry. "How," he began hoarsely, "do I know once you get what you want...you're not just going to kill me?"

"You do not." The Deception answered coldly. Jack felt like ice was coursing through him at those words, though it could have just as easily have been from being in the jet. It didn't help that his head felt lighter and lighter as the oxygen thinned, making it harder and harder to focus.

Jack tried to keep thinking, didn't care how far his thoughts wandered, he just didn't want to pass out. Though second by second it became harder, his breathing heavy but the breaths were shallow. He wanted to know where this 'Con was taking him, but as his lips moved nothing came out.

...or did he just not hear his own voice? Jack gritted his teeth, the light-headedness turning into an ache behind his eyes, but try as he might, he couldn't keep his body from succumbing to the conditions set. With a hapless groan, Jack slumped over, out cold.

* * *

Shortly after Dreadwing had opted to land atop the Nemesis as opposed to requesting a groundbridge, due to the unlikelihood that he could sneak the human past the spy. The less who knew about his 'guest' the better, and the last person he wanted catching wind of this was Soundwave. But even Megatron didn't need to know about this.

Said human was currently rested in his cockpit still, the belts around his small body keeping him from pressing against the yellow glass, unconscious still. Humans weren't capable of enduring flight for very long it seemed. It was slightly worrying. If the human died before he received his answers then this would be troublesome. It was unlikely that the Autobots would ever allow their pets out of their base after taking one and causing the other drop far enough to cause it's struts to snap.

* * *

The first thing Jack was aware of was pain radiating from his shoulder. The second was the flat, hard surface he lied on. The first quickly regained its place, and he grimaced. Yeah, it was definitely dislocated. It brought up the unpleasant memory of being a kid and taking a tumble from his bike. He had landed so hard on his shoulder he managed to knock it out of its socket.

Perhaps the more painful sensation was that of his mother resetting his arm. Jack hesitated now to do the same, because she still took him the hospital to make sure it was okay. Though quite frankly, Jack was willing to take that chance if he could get a clear head. Gritting his teeth, Jack tried to sit up, but fell back as his shoulder joint throbbed with pain.

 _'Not a good idea,'_ Jack thought, and his stomach dropped again when he saw the room he was in had dim lighting, with grayish purple walls, or was that the light reflected off it? ' _What am I thinking_? _A 'Con kidnapped me and I'm thinking about the interior decorating.'_? he looked around again, but stiffened when he noticed the large, blue form sitting on a slab jutting out of the wall. "You..."

"You're awake. Good." The 'Con said and got up to stand before the surface Jack was laid on. "I will ask you questions, and you will answer them truthfully. Understood?"

Jack snorted, but his arm flared. ' _I can't believe a Decepticon is talking about wanting honesty,'_ he thought bitterly, biting back his tongue lest he make a sharp remark that was sure to lessen his life span. He glanced at his shoulder, but as distasteful as the idea was, he needed help in resetting his shoulder. He knew that he'd require surgery to get the function in his arm back if it wasn't reset soon, and that was enough to get him to compromise for now. ' _I really can't believe I'm doing this, but there's not really much of a choice_.'

Breathing in deep, Jack looked over at the 'Con. "How about a deal? You can ask a question, and after I answer you help me."

The Decepticon snorted. "And what makes you think you're in any position to demand something from me?"

Jack frowned, clenched his unharmed fist. "You did this," he retorted, and the 'Con's optics narrowed, "when you kidnapped me. My shoulder was dislocated and I need help in fixing it. Plus, I can't really talk if I'm in too much pain to say anything."

"You're speaking now." The 'Con retorted.

"For now." Jack said. "Soon the pain will be too much, and I won't be able to say anything."

The Decepticon's jaw clenched, optics narrowed as though trying to detect any deceit in Jack's words. He looked away, and Jack held his breath. When he spoke, his voice held a grudging tone, "A fair trade, I suppose."

"And I have your word on this?" Jack asked, feeling like he was pushing his luck now. The Decepticon nodded, though his optics narrowed. ' _No way to know he's telling the truth until I answer him_. _I just hope he doesn't kill me if he doesn't like the answer,_ ' Jack thought grimly. "What is it you wanted to know?" Jack asked, careful not to touch his dislocated arm as he shifted, keeping eyes on every movement the mech made.

"You and the female human mistook me for my twin, Skyquake." Optics intensified for a moment, then dulled back to their original red. "You spoke as though you were there in his final moments. No one but the traitor Starscream knows what exactly happened that day, so tell me; was Starscream responsible for my twins demise?"

"Well, it's not exactly..." Jack trailed off, because he wished the Decepticon instead asked about, well, _anything_ else really. If he tried to lie or downplay anything, he didn't exactly want to find out. He sighed shallowly. _Alright, here goes_ , he thought, trying his hardest to think back to the incident in question. "No," he said reluctantly, "Optimus was."

Slowly, he looked up at the 'Con, but found no sign of anger of such. He looked resigned. "So it was true then." he muttered, and he almost sounded disappointed. "What about the female humans comment in the canyon? Why did she refer to my brother as a 'zombie'?"

"That's what we call Terrorcons here." The angry reaction Jack expected began to boil under the 'Cons demeanour. "He was turned into a Terrorcon with dark energon, by Starscream."

The Decepticon scowled fiercely. "Of all the vile acts Starscream has committed, desecrating the dead? My _brother_? He truly is a traitor. How could Lord Megatron allow someone such as that to live?"

"Maybe because Megatron's no better, since he raised all of Cybertron's dead once." Jack snapped, but clamped up when he realized it just slipped out.

The 'Con looked sharply down at him, optics burning a bright red. "You dare speak such falsehoods about Lord Megatron to me, human?"

Well, there was no going back on that now. Jack glared up at the 'Con. "So if I lie, you'll kill me, but when I tell the truth and you don't like it you'll still kill me?" he snorted, no matter how much the peripheral pain hurt. "So much for your _honor_." he spat.

The 'Con's reaction startled him. He grip the side of the slab's edge to lean down and glare at Jack. "Do _not_ make such a slight against me. I will keep my word."

Jack frowned, because confusion override fear in this moment. He would? It still seemed unlikely, but Jack figured no 'Con would defend such a 'useless' trait for a Decepticon to have. "Then why is what I'm telling you so unbelievable?"

The 'Con vented deeply as he pulled back. "Starscream I could see doing this," he admitted, "but why would Lord Megatron?"

ack shuddered in relief when the 'con was no longer directly in his face, though he knew it was much too soon to relax.

"I've only known about Decepticons and Autobots for six months, but even I can see that Megatron is a monster." His blunt words did nothing to quell the fury the 'con was feeling if the clenching of his fists were any indication to go by. He held silent though, his mouth a tight line, allowing Jack to continue. "How can you not? He took pot shots at me and Arcee for walking in on his attempt to kill Starscream and caused the mine to fall on all of us!" Jack was almost shouting by now, his voice straining under the duress. "I should have killed him when I had the chance-"

"What?!" The Decepticon shouted. " _You_? How could a human ever be in such a position to do such a thing?"

"Megatron was trapped under a bunch of rubble and I was manning a drilling tool." Jack explained. "I was so close to ending everything, but-" he shook his head, both because he couldn't believe he was saying this, but also to a Decepticon. "Why am I even bothering explaining this? You're just going to kill me when you get what you want."

The 'con eyed him suspiciously, probably weighing his words to determine if they held any merit. A moment passed before the mech shook his head.

Jack shuddered a breath as he moved again, trying, and falling, to sit up again. If was going to die here and now then he was going to look his killer in the optic. The spots dotting his vision didn't help at all, Jack swiping a hand across his eyes as if he could simply wipe them away.

"If you're going do it, just get it over with." Jack clenched his teeth, narrowing his eyes when the 'Con stepped to his side. He never broke contact, and his body tensed as the mech raised a hand to hover beside him. "Well?" he challenged, mustering his resolve.

"A deal is a deal." The Decepticon grumbled.

Jack blinked, confused and astonished. "What?"

"You answered me, and I would rather continue this without further distractions." The Decepticon muttered.

Jack furrowed his brow. Did the 'Con think he was just being 'difficult' because of the pain? It made him just as suspicious to think he'd go through with 'helping' Jack, but his arm was getting worse by the minute. ' _As long as he doesn't pull a fast one and tear it off_.' That was a genuine worry, and it almost made Jack reconsider, but he didn't want his arm to stay seized up. "I need you to hold my arm steady." he instructed, reluctantly pulling his arm up. "I'll do the rest."

Jack couldn't stop himself from flinching as two of the Decepticon's fingers gripped his arm, holding it at an angle. Taking several deep breaths, Jack gently pulled his arm as he set about getting his shoulder back into its socket. The pain worsened and his breathing became heavier, but the 'clunk' was almost as much a relief to hear as the pain in his shoulder lessened. Jack carefully sat up, his shoulder still tender and he used his other arm to hold the elbow on his sore arm. "You can let go now." he said, and carefully lowered his arm once the fingers left.

"A youngling like you is a medic?" There was something odd in the Decepticon's tone, but Jack didn't care at the moment to decipher it.

"A what?" Jack shook his head. "No, I'm not a medic. My mom's a nurse and she taught me how to do it."

"A nurse?"

"It's like a medical assistant." Jack replied, gently probing his shoulder. He winced, it was sore, but something cold would help with the inflammation.

"Ah," The Decepticon made a sound of understanding, "so it's similar to Breakdown's job in assisting Knock Out on medical matters."

Jack winced as his hand slipped, because he could not reconcile the image of Knock Out and Breakdown doing anything but dismantling bots instead. ' _I guess even the Decepticons need someone to patch them up after a battle,'_ he thought. "Still, I don't think it's the same thing..." he shook his head again when the 'con gave him a peculiar look after speaking to himself. "Never mind. Could I get something cold? It would help with the injury."

"Are you in pain so great it distracts you from having a clear head to speak?" The Decepticon asked in a deadpan way.

Jack frowned. "No."

"Then you will continue answering my questions first."

Jack let out a frustrated groan, but he shouldn't have expected anything else. After all, that was the reason he let him reset his shoulder, wasn't it? Just so he could tell if Jack was lying without 'excruciating agony' making it hard to discern. "Fine, ask, but I'm not lying."

The 'con straighten himself as he moved away from where Jack was propping himself up into a reclining position with his back against the wall. One his breath was a little steadier the Deception fired his questions.

"Where are Skyquakes remains? A warrior deserves a proper tomb to rest- one that will not be disturbed by the likes of Starscream ever again."

Jack stiffened. This was something he dreaded answering. How was someone supposed to explain that hot mess? ' _The truth is better than nothing, or worse a lie. He'd probably see right through me anyway_.' "In another dimension. We call it the Shadowzone. My friends and I were trapped there with Skyquake-

"Do not take me for a fool!" The 'con slammed a clenched fist down onto the surface he was sitting on, causing him to bounce into the air an inch or so. Jacks heart was hammering like drums, eyes locked onto the metal appendage that were mere feet away. _Not good_! "You think you can lull me into believing such an obvious lie? That my brother is a shambling Terrorcon in another dimension?"

"It's not a lie!" Jack snapped, though he was still infinitely aware that one wrong move could have that giant hand colliding with him. "When you use that tone it sounds ridiculous, but I haven't lied to you! Not even about who killed Skyquake. So will you calm down and let me explain?"

The 'Con vented heavily, optics narrowed and bright, but after a tense moment he scowled and looked away. "Very well. I will wait to hear your absurd claim out before I decide if you're lying."

 _'How generous of you,'_ Jack thought snidely. "When the groundbridge from this ship and the Autobots' opened, they were opposite to each other. I don't know how it happened or what went into it, just that it did." he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Either way, my friends and I went into the Autobots' groundbridge during that point, something happened and we were transported to another dimension where we could see and hear everything going on, but we couldn't interact with anything."

For a moment, the Decepticon's anger wavered, as though understanding what a hell such a world to be trapped in might be. Jack couldn't be sure, but he did move his hand away from him. "And my brother is...stuck there?"

"Well, he's kind of undead," Jack said, and the 'Con scowled at him, but Jack held firm, "he isn't aware of anything." The Decepticon vented harshly, but it was then that Jack got nervous. "So, do you still think I'm lying?"

Sweat beaded down his brow as the Decepticon took his sweet time answering. When the hand moved again Jack jerked in response, his heart giving a lurch as he feared it was going to come down on him this time.

"I do not know," The 'Con admitted quietly, optics narrowed at the human. Jack noticed the conflict in his optics; he didn't _want_ to believe Jacks words. "Even Starscream would have trouble spinning such a story to save his own servos."

"Starscream would have tried to make himself look like the victim, especially after his 'plan' failed." Jack scoffed, as simply bringing a dead 'Con, even one as fearsome as Skyquake had been, wasn't much of a plan to begin with. "He didn't even stick around to see what happened to Skyquake after Optimus blew his arm off his shoulder."

"That at least is unsurprising." The 'Con muttered. "I..." he halted, frowning as he didn't seem to know how to continue, "I need to think on this." he said at last, and made his way to the door.

"Hey, what about my cold thing?" Jack called.

The Decepticon paused briefly. "I have not forgotten, I will find something for your injury." he said before departing.

Jack was left alone, and the weight of it was not lost on him. He got to his feet, leaning against the wall for leverage and being careful not to jostle his arm. He made his way to the closet edge, and glanced over, his head going light for a moment at how far the floor was. Yeah, better to take a step back. 'Maybe there's some kind of ledge on the other side.'

Even if the 'Con didn't think of killing him right away, there could always be the chance he'd give him up to Megatron. Jack had no doubt he _would_ die then.

Jack grimaced. 'What if I can't find a way to contact the Autobots? How am I going to get off this ship?'

Jack slumped down, covering his face as the hopelessness of this situation started to actually hit him. If he didn't get off this ship then sooner or later Megatron would find out about his presence here- and ever since he restored Optimus memories he had no doubt that Megatron wanted to blast him into ash and charred bits. Or worse...

He looked at the edge again, then around, seeing that there was nothing around for him to use. Another problem occurred to him then.

"Just where am I supposed to go pee?!" He wondered aloud, having no desire to do it over the edge in what he assumed was that 'Cons room. That would in no way endear him to the 'con, and the last thing he wanted was for the mech angry at him for taking a leak.

"Don't tell me I have to answer more questions just to get something to relieve myself in." Jack grumbled. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Right, he needed a failsafe. "He's put up with this so far, so maybe he'll keep going on with this?" he ran his good hand through his hair. "I don't know what's worse at this point; being found out, or having to ask for a box."

Quite honestly, Megatron would kill him one scenario (or think of multiple gruesome deaths) but the second he'd probably die of embarrassment.

* * *

Dreadwing roamed the halls with no real destination set in mind, his mind in a flurry of thoughts. His face, ever a perputal scowl, was surlier than usual. Even the drones tried to avoid him when they could, having never seen this particular second in command in a fury before. Given that Airachnid had come before him, and her tendency to collect heads, Dreadwing had been given a wide berth.

Dreadwing himself though was too preoccupied to notice the skittish behavior, his thoughts focused on what the human told him. Another dimension? It still too fake, but he couldn't deny the human's adrenaline never elevated when he said it, it only spiked in moments of fear. Grudgingly, he could also admit being able to stay calm under pressure was a valuable trait to have, and the human had been calm even when resetting his joint.

The sound it made though was honestly disgusting.

He only took notice of his surroundings to see he was alone, but found it better that way right now. He didn't want to be bothered, not when he was still deciding about the human's eventual fate. He supposed though if the human tried to lie to him it really would be cut short. 'And yet, he hadn't lied about anything else.' Dreadwing thought reluctantly, not even about the accursed Prime.

It was not just this 'Shadowzone' which made him hesitate to put stock into the human's words, but also the account of what Lord Megatron had done. He would have ended the human then and there, but…but the organic's heartbeat hadn't changed during the explanation.

He still didn't know what to think, but acknowledge that accepting such a tale meant not only was Megatron no better than that traitor Starscream, whom he fully intended to _repay_ for such a transgression against his brother, but what did it mean for him to follow such a mech who'd do such a thing?

If it was true. Dreadwing vented heavily; he could not ask anyone without being suspicious, but saying he wanted to check past ship records for to familiarize himself with the goings on the crew had was only doing part of his duties.

What had the human said? He only knew about the Autobots and Decepticons for six months? Perhaps during that time frame there was something he could use to confirm – or disprove – the human's words.

And he still needed to find the human something 'cold' in the meantime, as per their agreement. Though what that would be he had no idea. Nothing on the ship was human sized, making the task a little more difficult.

Dreadwing shrugged it off. He could focus on that _after_ he searched through the ships database.

Backtracking six months into the log was the way part; sorting through all the painfully meticulous details of the ship's day by day activities was something else entirely. The shops maintenance, the various tasks of the Vehicons and Eradicons, progress on the energon mine's...mostly dull day by day information. It took a full forty minutes to find the first piece of evidence to confirm or deny the humans words- a picture of him with two others, taken by Soundwave himself.

Well at least he was on the right track. He did not recognize the third, smaller human, but he remembered the loud one. She was the one who tried to save the organic he had with him. Dreadwing continued searching through the logs, until he came across a visual recording. From the angle it was likely one of the cameras on the Nemesis. Due to some dubious construction choices, cameras gave a view of the bottom and sides of the ship for any incoming attack, but not above

Though that wasn't to say currently the design flaw was without merit. It gave him a place to land with letting anyone see the human accidently.

Dreadwing watched the video play, of Lord Megatron and Starscream speaking. They were too far down in a mining cavern to be heard on the audio, but soon enough two Vehicons dragged the body of a small red Autobot over to them. It was not moving, thus it was safe to assume it Autobot was dead.

Something akin to unease began to form in Dreadwing's spark, much as he wanted to deny it, but he couldn't help but eye the mass of a foul glowing purple crystal. He did not need to see it up close to know what it was: dark energon.

And without hesitation, Megatron shoved the crystal into the Autobot's empty husk. Dreadwing watched, genuinely horrified by the sight of the Autobot's corpse 'come alive' with glowing purple veins and a ghastly snarl loud enough to reach the camera's audio. As the Autobot Terrorcon made a break for Megatron and Starscream, the form casually lifted his fusion cannon and blasted the Autobot off the side of the ledge, and continued speaking to Starscream as if nothing happened.

With a heavy spark, Dreadwing closed the feed. He'd seen enough.

So the human hadn't been lying about that at least...but what of the rest of his story, of this 'Shadowzone'? He had no proof other than his word unless he could recreate the incident. And given that it required two groundbridges feeding back on each other at the same coordinates, that likelihood was unlikely in any scenario except in battle.

Dreadwing growled, frustrated with how this going. He couldn't take the humans word for it as an Autobot sympathizer, but neither could he deny that he had yet to lie about anything thus far. A part of him wished the human had been lying. For Megatron to desecrate the dead, the whole of Cybertrons fallen. Dreadwings spark twisted uncomfortably at the thought. It was the action of a madman, one that would stop at nothing to increase his own power. Even Dreadwing couldn't deny that he had seen Megatron perform heinous acts since joining the Decepticons millennia ago, but it had all been for the war effort. To change Cybertron for the better in the end, to remove the injustice that had overtaken it like a scraplet infestation.

But now…this was not the Megatron he followed so long ago. It was like some twisted copy; had the ravages of space truly driven him mad, or had his inhibitions merely been stripped away to what lead them now? What about the cause they were fighting for?

Was there even a cause now? The thought came suddenly, and it was wholly unwelcome, but Dreadwing knew it was foolish to try and ignore everything he found out. He only wanted to discover what happened to his brother, but now he stood here with thoughts that bordered on treason.

That's was this was, wasn't it? He couldn't deny the change from a vast, well-organized army to merely scavengers and pockets of forces scattered to the cosmos was stark. By default, the army would always be where Megatron was as leader, but…eventually the drones would run out, and whether by death or something else so would the officers.

' _Something else_ ,' Dreadwing thought bitterly, ' _being desertion_.' Like Starscream and Airachnid being planetside and continuing to pose a problem.

Dreadwings scowl deepened. How had questioning a single human have corrupted his thoughts so easily, so soon after it arrived? Had this been its plan the entire time? Dreadwing couldn't deny that the human for _some_ truths but now it had him questioning his continued loyalty to Megatron. ' _A matter for another time_ ,' Dreadwing concluded, as he wouldn't find his answers by simply standing here mulling in his thoughts. He needed more answers, ones that only the human seemed capable of providing.

Dreadwing made his way down the hall once more, and found a storage unit on board. It held various scraps that couldn't be tossed for one reason or another, but he suspected it was so the humans couldn't get any of their technology by accident. For some reason that included keeping scraps of metal that were useless.

Dreadwing scowled. _'I'm even questioning the most arbitrary things_. _The human truly has warped me_.' He shook his head, and looked around for a small piece of metal. He went through the shelves until he found a piece of silver scrap metal small enough for the human to hold, but with no discernible sharp edges to cut himself. That would cause a mess, and if its energon got on him it would arouse suspicion.

Making his way to the landing dock, Dreadwing noticed the Eradicons edging away from him, which made it easier to keep the metal out of sight. Small it may be, but he had no reason to hold it. Checking the temperature, Dreadwing steered clear of any cameras which could be on the look-out, and let the frigid air take care to cool the metal to freezing.

When his meter told him it was done, Dreadwing tried to make his way back to his room without being too brisk. The door retracted upon his arrival, and he human was where he left him, lying against the wall.

As he held out the metal, the human frowned. "What's this?"

"It's for your shoulder." Dreadwing replied.

The human stared at him, then at the metal again. "Seriously?"

His optics narrowed, impatience spiking. "This ship is not accommodated for your kind. I did what I could with the items available."

The human's frown deepened, and his good shoulder slumped. "Thank you." He muttered, his tone grudging. His fingers reached out to grab it, but jerked back immediately. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Dreadwing inspected the human's hand where he stood, but the skin was only flushed a pale red.

"It's _freezing_ , what did you do to it?" The human asked incredulously.

"I used the frigid air outside to cool the metal." Dreadwing replied.

The human's brow furrowed. "Frigid air?" he muttered, but shook his head as he pulled down his sleeve covering over his hand, and carefully grabbed the metal before placing the flat side against his shoulder. The human stiffened, eyes widening, but slowly his expression relaxed as he sighed softly.

Dreadwing observed the human for a moment, and when the organic appeared in no further harm, he considered his next question. He had thought long and hard on his return as the human appeased himself with the shard of metal, carefully considering his words.

"Have you had any further contact with Starscream since his betrayal?" The teen looked up from his shoulder at his words. It didn't escape him that he stiffened a little.

"Not personally, no." It answered vaguely, Dreadwing noticing that it's heart rate and breathing remained the same.

"But the Autobots have made contact with the traitor." Dreadwing deduced. When the teen said nothing he knew it to be the truth. "What has Starscream given the Autobots in return for their cooperation?"

"He gave them…" The human halted, and Dreadwing's optics began to narrow when the organic's heart rate started to elevate. Was he planning to lie…no, wait, the heart rate began to lower to a steady rhythm again. "He told them how they could find the Nemesis."

Dreadwing glared down at the human. The urge to snatch the creature in his hand was almost overwhelming. They had been compromised.

"So the Autobots know how to bypass our cloaking technology and track our ship." The humans heart begin to race a little faster at the tone of his voice, likely, and rightly, fearing immediate retribution.

"Starscream hasn't tried to contact the Autobots since though!" The human shouted, eyes dilated and fearful. "It's Starscream, I don't think with him being on his own he'd give up a permanent thing, then he'd have nothing to bargain with. He might not have told them how to always track it, just where it could be at the moment they needed it."

Dreadwing glared at the human still, because its Autobot sympathies were showing more strongly now. He could at least believe the human would not defend _Starscream_ so strongly. "There is no way that Starscream could possibly know where we are unless-" he stopped abruptly, incredulity coursing through him as he finished – "he knew because… _he had a way on the ship already_!"

The human flinched when a snarl twisted Dreadwings mouth. Dreadwing hardly noticed it when the human edged backwards toward the wall in fear, the metal he had provided long forgotten.

How could Starscream have gotten on board? Did he have some means they were not aware of? Dreadwing questioned how Soundwave could not have seen him on the cameras, but he grudgingly admitted Starscream likely knew where they were and avoided them. Despite his unnerving doubts about Lord Megatron, he would not allow such a breech in security to continue. He needed to find the areas where Starscream could have gotten in and have cameras set up to catch the traitor in the act. Perhaps then they could find out how he was able to get on board.

With that in mind, Dreadwing left the room once more.

* * *

Jack's breath was let out in a harsh gasp, his nerves calming as the Decepticon left. Even if the 'Con stayed his hand and didn't kill him, Jack found the chance of being let go unlikelier by the second. ' _Was there ever a chance he'd have let me leave_?' Jack shook his head. Of course he already knew what the answer to that was.

Jack didn't care how absurd it was, he still needed to find a way to get off this ship, or at least out of this room. He could worry about the details later, for now he just needed something…Jack's brow furrowed as he finally took notice of the strange draft below him.

The teenager followed it to the edge of the ledge, and just three feet down was an alcove that indented with wide metal grates along the front. Jack blinked as he realized what it was. ' _A vent? Huh, well I guess even evil robots needs to filter their ship. No wonder this room is so sterile,_ ' He thought. ' _It's too far to get me to the ground, but I could fit through those bars… I can't believe I'm actually going to try this._ '

Jack carefully lined up to the alcove, using his good hand to steady himself against the wall. The drop to the vent wasn't far, but the drop to the floor would make him go splat. Jack paled at the thought, but gritted his teeth as he counted to three in his head, and jumped.

For a moment, Jack thought his heart stopped as fear seized every part of him. The three seconds it took for his feet to touch the alcove landing the longest of his life. Jack gripped a bar and leaned against it, blood pumping loudly in his ears as his wide eyes took in the dark tunnel behind the grate. ' _I actually did it! I'm not dead!_ ' He thought, somewhat delirious. Shaky, but still standing, Jack squeezed past the grate bars and made his way down the tunnel. _'I should find a way to contact the Autobots, but where would their communication be? Of all the times not to have my cell phone!_ '

' _Probably wouldn't work in this place anyway. Too heavily shielded,_ ' Jack mused, keeping his good hand to the wall to keep his balance, as well as to keep a grip on his senses in the near total darkness. He jumped at every little sound, biting down on his lower lip to prevent any sound from escaping, to the point he started to bleed.

' _Feels like I've been walking forever now_ ,' Jack thought, stopping when he heard noise from outside the vent. Likely troopers walking beneath him through the Nemesis. ' _Stay low, keep quiet. Stay low_...' he repeated in mantra in his head, fearing recapture at any moment.

Jack eventually found a glimmer of surprisingly bright light through a grate ahead. Against his better judgement, he walked towards it. Even if it was just to get rid of the perpetual darkness, Jack would take it. At least maybe it would give him a sense of where he could be, unlikely as it was.

Voices murmured below, almost inaudible, but the closer Jack got the more he became aware it was likely where the grate was. Jack paused, but sighed as he continued anyway. He'd have to pass by it eventually, right? ' _Probably not, this place is like a maze, a dark, dreary maze,_ ' He grumbled to himself.

"Did you hear something?"

Jack froze, not even taking the chance to breath as he recognized the voice. ' _Knock Out._ '

Another voice answered, gruffer than the first. "No, you hearing stuff, doc? Maybe I should be the one giving you the exam."

' _Breakdown_.' Jack thought.

Knock Out laughed, a genuinely light-hearted laugh Jack hadn't thought the 'Con capable of. "I guess you're right, must have been your joint creaking." Breakdown grumbled something too low to hear under his breath.

Jack cautiously got closer, peering down over the grate inside. The room was just as sterile as the other room, but it was more brightly lit than the room Dreadwing kept him in. He supposed it made sense given Knock Out was the doctor on board, even with superior optics he couldn't afford to make an injury worse due to poor lighting.

Knock Out was standing beside Breakdown, with the bigger mech sitting on a slab as the red medic checked over his shoulder. "I just got this fixed up, you better not have broke it already!" he huffed. "You were almost killed by that wretched spider, ever thought of taking it easy?"

Breakdown chuckled, his shoulders shaking even as Knock Out scowled at him. "But I'm not, and I got her back just as good."

"Shame she escaped before you could offline her. On the bright side, this means I have chance to return the favor." Knockout muttered as he observed one of the many deep grooves carved into Breakdowns metal hide. Knockouts dour expression lightened into a smirk. "And to think you had a crush on her."

Breakdown vented deeply.

"That's besides the point-" Breakdown scowled when the smirk grew. "I couldn't help it! Have you _seen_ her legs?"

"Uh huh. Is that why you stared after Starscream when he wasn't looking?"

Breakdown snorted. "Not my fault there's been a lack of attractive bots around lately."

Knock Out's finger gripped the other mech's shoulder, his expression offended. " _Excuse me_?"

"Well, you're a given," Breakdown said quickly, "doesn't really need to be said."

"Even so, it's nice to hear." Knock Out said, but as a silence stretched between them, he slowly scowled.

Breakdown frowned, but then realization lit up his remaining optic. "Oh, you mean now." He sighed heavily, like he'd done this before. "Fine, Knock Out, you're like, a beyond ten. You break the meter, or whatever it is."

"That was terrible." Knock Out said, but he still smiled and loosened his grip. "You need to work on that."

Breakdown shook his head, humor in his gaze. "How can I when I've already used up all the good lines?"

"We're on a new planet, with humans being the dominant species. I'm certain they have some interesting one liners." He remarked, picking up a torch to weld Breakdowns metal back together.

"You'd know with how often you've been going to their 'drive in theaters'."

"You should join me sometime Breakdown. Do you good to get off the ship for more than just fighting Autobots." He lightened the intensity of the flame when Breakdown grunted, backing off to observe his handiwork.

"No thanks." Breakdown rolled his optic. "Knowing you I'd be chasing your aft up and down the drag strip."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Knock Out drawled, smirking. He narrowed his optics as he took in the metal, and nodded to himself. "Still got a few more visits to make before you'll be hundred and ten percent again, but this will hold up _if_ you take it easy."

Breakdown's expression pinched. "You telling me I can't crush Autobots anymore?"

"Of course not, just don't- well, I was going to say don't let them get a hit in, but you're not that quick on your feet." Knock Out said.

"You calling me slow?" Breakdown retorted.

Knock Out chuckled. "Not at all, just that we're complementary." He stepped aside to let Breakdown get off the table. "Though do think about what I said. It has been a while since we've done anything together- _besides_ fighting the Autobots." He added when Breakdown made a move to protest, but the mech only snorted.

"Sure we can do something, but with what time?"

Knock Out waved him off. "Don't worry about, I'll think of something."

Breakdown laughed. "You always do." He said before taking his leave.

Up in the rafters, Jack watched Knock Out put away his tools, and contemplated what he'd just witnessed. _'I really can't believe they're the same bots, they're so_ nice _to each other,_ ' Jack thought incredulously. He knew Knock Out and Breakdown worked together, but assumed that it was more grudging. It just seemed more like a Decepticon thing to do. ' _Well, there was Wheeljack, but he just didn't seem to like authority in general_.'

Jack shook his head, and decided it was time to keep moving. He leaned away from the grate, but froze as his foot slipped on the floor and made a sharp squeaking noise. His eyes widened as he looked through the grate as best he could, but sighed quietly when he could at least hear that Knock Out hadn't broken stride. ' _Okay, time to really get out of here_.'

Jack stepped quietly along the grate, and while he flinched when he heard Knock Out start his saw up, he didn't think much of it.

When the buzzsaw bust through the vent in front of him, Jack screeched as he fell back onto his backside. His reflection was distorting in the spinning metal, and sparks flew as the blade came sliding across the vent. Jack scrambled to his feet and tried to run the other way, but the blade whizzed by him to the grate and the vent floor split.

The new sharp slope caused Jack to slip, and he tumbled down the slope before falling into the medbay. The room spun as he was caught mid-air, and Jack gritted his teeth as his shoulder throbbed, but nothing else broke- just ached.

"Well, look at this." Knock Out's voice sent chills down Jack's spine. The jovial, friendly tone he had before was gone. "Here I thought a little mouse had gotten on board. Turns out I wasn't completely wrong."

Squirming and kicking at the air, Jack fought futilely to break the grip. It was no use, and his arms were being pinned to his sides. Even if he was no Dreadwing, big metal hands were still big metal hands capable breaking his bones.

"Let me go you...!" Jack went so far as to try and bite at the digits holding him.

Weightlessness hit him suddenly as Knock Out shifted him to where he was now being held by his shirt. Jack grunted when the fabric dug sharply into his skin.

"Try that again fleshling and you'll go splat!"

Jack involuntarily looked down, and a wave of fear and nausea caused him to go light-headed for a moment. It was a _far_ drop to the ground. He held his hands over his mouth as Knock Out lifted him higher to be at eye-level.

The red mech glared at him. "Now, how'd you get on the ship, fleshling? Do your Autobot _friends_ know where you are?"

Jack closed his eyes shut for a moment, and tried to ignore how much distance there was between him and ground. He opened his eyes and glared back at Knock Out. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

Knock Out sneered. "You picked a bad time to try and be brave." He shook Jack for emphasis, and the teen gritted his teeth as the fabric dug even further into his skin. If Knock Out didn't drop him, the shirt would rip. "I'm holding all the cards here, you're in no position to deny me."

Jack tensed, glaring between the Decepticon and the floor quickly. If he said he got on the ship by himself, he'd have to make up some lie about how it happened. If he told the truth, Knock Out would likely call Dreadwing and the Decepticon would _know_ he escaped. ' _Do I tell the truth of not_?'

With a shudder and a deep breath, the words started spilling from his mouth.

"I-if you kill me that 'Con who kidnapped me will know!" He stammered out. He swore he heard his shirt rip somewhere and out of instinct he reached up to grab Knockouts fingers to keep from falling. "Ah!" He shouted when he the claws cut his skin from his sudden movement, raking over his back. Knock Out made a sound of disgust when blood coated the tips of his digits.

When the world spun again he thought he was going hit the floor any second-

" _Who_ kidnapped you?" The medic demanded of him, holding him upside down now to keep his arms out of reach. Jack felt his stomach churn from being jerked around. He was going to be sick...

"If you keep flipping me around I'll throw up on you!" Jack held his mouth again, swallowing the bile.

Knock Out scowled. "And have even _more_ of your disgusting fluids on me?"

"I can't talk if I'm worried about getting sick!" Jack snapped. He closed his eyes tightly as the world spun once more, and he found himself lying flat on Knock Out's palm.

"Get to it, or I tip my hand and you tumble down." Knock Out said darkly.

Jack gritted his teeth. "That blue mech, the flying one, kidnapped me because he wanted to know what happened to Skyquake. I told him that Starscream used dark energon to on him turn him into a Terrorcon and that he got stuck in another dimension."

Knock Out stared at him, his expression split between utter bewilderment and contention. "…you're cracked." He said flatly. "Utterly out of it. I'm never going to get a straight answer now."

"I know what I'm talking about!" Jack scowled at him.

"Dreadwing is even more fragged in the head than you if he believed your story." Knock Out mused. Jack felt a wave of apprehension when the medics disgruntled expression turned to one not unlike Starscreams when he hatched a 'brilliant' plan. "Lord Megatron doesn't know you're here, does he? Which means Dreadwing has been keeping Megatron out of the loop of his little schemes."

"He's only been asking questions-"

"No doubt. Lord Megatron would love to ask the human who restored Optimus Primes memories many questions as well. Only his would involve lots of screaming on your part."

Fear again seized Jack, because every tactic he tried to stay alive would be utterly useless against Megatron. The tyrant hated his guts, and would make his interrogation ten times worse than whatever Jack could think he'd do. "T-there's no reason to do that." he said nervously, tensing as Knock Out narrowed his optics. "Like I said, Dreadwing's already been asking questions-"

"Not about the right things, no doubt." Knock Out retorted. "He's been practically obsessed with getting answers about his twin. No wonder you're still alive if that's the reason."

Jack was more than aware of that, and the 'eventually' about what would happen to him was still too unknown. Right now though he couldn't let Knock Out hand him over to Megatron. Steadying himself, Jack asked, "What do you want in exchange for not saying anything?"

Knock Out raised an optic ridge. "Why would I want anything for this, especially from you? You're full of carbon and you're ruining my finish by leaking fluids on me."

Jack grimaced. ' _That really sounds wrong,_ ' he thought. "Call," he paused, recalling what Knock Out called his kidnapper, "Dreadwing and sort it out with him."

He honestly couldn't believe he just said that, and it was a huge risk in doing so. Still, if Dreadwing didn't want to get punished he'd go along with it, right? 'If I'm dead either way, I want the option that'll keep me alive a little longer.'

Knock Out paused, seeming to actually be considering his words, brows furrowing thoughtfully. His next words came as a great relief to Jack.

"Commander Dreadwing," He said via the comm, "I have something that might interest you. I strongly advise you come quickly as possible."

Though relieved, Jack remained cautious, because he could admit Dreadwing wouldn't be happy when he saw just what was going on. Granted, Jack wasn't happy about doing this either. He even less liked how Knock Out went back to looking at him like he was diseased. "Would you quit giving me that look! _You_ were the one who caused the bleeding!"

Knock Out scowled at him again. "Are you arguing with me? Even after I just called Dreadwing to come get you?"

' _You did it for yourself_.' Jack wanted to retort, but he'd riled Knock Out up enough already. And it wasn't as though Jack wasn't doing this for himself either, or just some petty revenge against Dreadwing for kidnapping him in the first place to pay for Knock Out's silence. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it didn't take long for Dreadwing to enter the sick bay after receiving Knockouts message. The moment he entered though, his face went from his usual scowl, to blank surprise, then back into an even more formidable scowl. Jack swallowed thickly.

"Have you been sneaking through my room medic?" The seeker said bluntly.

"Hardly. You're a terribly boring commander to work under." Knock Out scoffed, holding the human out in front of him. "Though this might spice things up a bit, don't you agree?"

Dreadwing narrowed his optics, neither confirming nor answering the question with his reply of, "How did you acquire the human then?"

Knock Out huffed, annoyed at the fact the seeker wasn't playing along. "Even now you're still boring." he muttered. "Anyway, here I was minding my own business," he began dramatically, "when I hear the squeaking of the human's shoes. Naturally, I grew suspicious and attempted to discover the disturbance with my usual finesse-"

"You almost got me with your saw hacking the vent apart!" Jack snapped.

Knock Out glowered down at him. "With my _usual finesse_." he repeated forcefully. "And I find this different sort of mouse hiding in the ventilation." he glanced down at the teen again. "And he spins the most interesting-if incredibly fragged up-tale."

Dreadwing still didn't say anything, but Jack gulped again as the flyer levelled a glare at him.

"Though the most interesting tidbit in the whole bunch is that you kidnapped him." Knock Out said. "And I was shocked to find you hadn't immediately brought him to Megatron. So here I am just-"

"I grow weary of your evasion." Dreadwing said gruffly. "What do you want in exchange to keep quiet?"

"That depends on what you have to offer. Otherwise I could take this skinjob right up to the head honcho himself and-"

"Enough! Simply tell me your demands and cease your tiresome prattling." Dreadwing snapped, unwilling to be egged on further.

"He...he likes to watch movies!" Jack piped up from Knock Outs hand, causing the two to stare at him. "He wanted Breakdown to join him, but he couldn't ever get the time off-"

"You little fleshbag- how much did you overhear?!"

"Enough to know you really want this to happen!" Jack shouted back, and Knock Out scowled fiercely at him.

"You-"

"Is this true?" Dreadwing spoke up abruptly, and Knock Out looked over at him. "Would simply having the time to be with your comrade be enough for you to keep this from Lord Megatron?"

Knock Out went quiet, and Jack turned to look up at him. The red mech's face was tight, jaw clenched as though debating with himself about the deal.

"...as well as a front for my 'off duty' activities." Knock Out admitted after what felt like an eternity to Jack. "Incidentally, if Breakdown were given permission to restore his optic, it would prove beneficial for all of us. Dept perception is rather important when in a fire fight."

It was a front in and of itself Jack knew, but he had no desire to call out Knock Outs seemingly genuine care for Breakdown at this point in time. Given how other Decepticons acted it was safe to assume that they would not hesitate to use such knowledge against him.

Dreadwing though was the one who remained silent for a time, likely thinking it over. Eventually, he reluctantly nodded. "Very well, we are in agreement."

Knock Out's lip tugged almost into a smile, but he tempered it by looking deferential and solemn. "Thank you, commander. I will not squander such a privilege."

There was just enough spite in the medic's tone to read as impudent, but after what Jack saw he knew better now. Still, he kept silent on it as Dreadwing fell for it and held out his hand impatiently.

"Now hand over the human."

"Here you are." Knock Out moved him over, tilting his hand so that he tumbled into Dreadwings. Jack 'oofed' when he stopped, his head spinning now. Knock Out smirked. "Careful with it. It leaks easily."

Dreadwing eyed the tears in Jack's shirt and the blood staining it. Jack grimaced at the stickiness of it, and the congealed blood over the scraps. "I recall the human not being as damaged on arrival. You wouldn't have had something to do with this, would you, Knock Out?"

The medic flicked his fingers, flakes of dried blood and pieces of fabric coming off. "And why do you care?"

Dreadwing held himself stiffly. "I don't. I just don't want it to expire before I'm finished questioning it."

Knock Out waved him off with his other hand. "Just go then, and I'll comm you when I'm calling in your favor."

Dreadwing didn't reply as he left, and the glass of his cockpit slid aside. Jack grunted as he was shoved in, and the glass tinted to opaque to make it harder to see through. The seeker didn't talk to him, but Jack could guess where they were going, and from the increasingly tense and brisk walking, Jack also guessed he was in for it when they got back to the seeker's room. He had been so close to escaping to, Jack mused as he waited in the cockpit. Well, maybe not _close_ but he'd been making progress up until he stopped to watch Knock Out and Breakdown chat.

On the flipside though, Dreadwing bargaining for his return meant that he still held value to the 'Con, at least for awhile longer.

Jack though didn't dare let himself relax, because when they arrived at their destination, he was roughly pulled out of the cockpit. He winced as the grip was just a little too tight around him, and he struggled. "Watch it, you're holding too-"

"What did you think escaping would accomplish?!" Dreadwing snapped. "Even had you managed to find some exit, there would be no where to go! We're in the air."

Jack scowled at him. "Running around in the tunnels is better than sitting here waiting to die!"

Dreadwing scowled back at him. "Had I known you were so eager for it I would have obliged."

Jack tensed, his heart beating erratically. The grip remained tight, but not bone crushingly so. "I'm not."

"Then tell me why you thought running would do anything."

"You've looked ready to half-kill me ever since you brought me here, I wasn't going to let that happen!" Jack retorted.

"I have questions to be answered." Dreadwing replied.

"You didn't have to _kidnap_ me for it!" Jack spat, but the Decepticon only gave him a mocking expression.

"Really now, you would have answered me if I asked?" he questioned.

Jack bristled. "Not on a fragging battlefield!"

"Then you are suggesting that I walk up to your Autobot friends and start demanding answers?" Dreadwing snorted at the very idea.

"No, but you could have communicated!" Jack retorted, hissing in pain as the tears in his back stung sharply in Dreadwings unyielding grip. "Anything besides kidnapping!"

Like what?" Dreadwing said with a challenging look in his optics.

Jack froze, his brain whirling as he tried to come up with something. "You-you could have..." he stalled, but then he remembered what Knock Out called Dreadwing. "You're the commander, right? That's pretty high up, isn't it? Why didn't you try to find the answers here first?"

Dreadwing snorted once more. "Here? No one here knows what occurred. The only one with any knowledge of what happened to my brother is Starscream, and he is in the wind."

"You said it yourself, if he got on the ship then obviously he's been coming back. You didn't have to _kidnap_ me!" Jack snapped.

"It was heat of the moment, and had it not been you it would have been the other one with you." Dreadwing said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well that's reassuring." he said sarcastically.

"Regardless, you will answer my remaining questions." Dreadwing said firmly.

"What about _our_ deal?" Jack pulled at his shirt, biting back a scream as it was caked against the scratches. "I need something to clean myself with, food, _facilities_!"

Dreadwing grimaced. "You humans have so many needs."

"Don't turn this around on me, this is _your_ fault." Jack retorted.

"I was not the one who foolishly went off on their own and got caught." Dreadwing said just as harshly.

Jack glared up at him. "I was trying to escape _because you kidnapped me_!"

Dreadwing vented roughly. "This again? Do you not grow tired of repeating yourself?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "If that's a question, the answer is I'll keep repeating it until you it sinks in. Now, I really want to clean myself up-"

"That wasn't a relevant question." Dreadwing cut him off. "Now, I will ask another question, and when you answer I will find you something."

Jack gritted his teeth, but this could have been so much worse. "Fine."

"Where is Starscream currently located?" Dreadwing narrowed his optics. "He must have a base due to his continued survival."

"I don't know. The bots didn't tell us, and there's no way they would let us anywhere near 'Screamer." Jack worried if this was where he ceased to be useful- if he couldn't answer precisely the what good was he to Dreadwing?

"You must know _something_ , you spend time with the Autobots, do you not?" Dreadwing demanded.

Jack scowled at him once more, irritation momentarily overriding worry. "Yes, but not every second of every day."

Jack jumped when Dreadwing growled.

"L-look why are you mad at me? I'm not the one who told Skyquake to fight Optimus to the death!"

Dreadwing's expression turned in confusion. "Of course I know you're not. It was Lord Mega...tron." he vented heavily, closing his optics as though thinking something over. When he opened them, he didn't look like it was something he wanted to know. "I will find you a something to clean with."

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" Jack struggled as he was placed on an even higher perch than before. His back stung, and he winced as Dreadwing turned and made his way to the door. "Hey!'

"It's so you don't try another escape." The Decepticon replied, and the door slid shut behind him.

Jack grimaced, but at least he was still alive.

He slumped down with a sigh, utterly exhausted and sore from his ordeal. He looked down at his hands, cut up and slightly scabbed over. Despite it all he wondered if Dreadwing really would keep his word to Knock Out. He had kept all his promises this far...

* * *

Dreadwing didn't bother with wandering around the ship like last time. This time there was no reason for secrecy, not when there was one source he could likely find a cloth. He just didn't want to think about the unpleasant realization he had come too. Once he reached his destination, the door slid aside and he stepped in.

From his desk, Knock Out almost jumped out of his seat, appropriately enough as he was cleaning his plating. "Don't you ever knock?!"

Dreadwing gave him a flat stare. "The doors open automatically." he ignored the huff Knock Out uttered. "I need a cloth." The medic looked at the one in his hand, and the seeker added, "A clean one."

"Fine, I've already got what I wanted from you." Knock Out gestured to the shelf beside his berth. "There's some in there. Oh, and I'm calling in that favor for tonight."

"Very well." Dreadwing said flatly. It still burned the human made him agree to such a thing, but much as it pained him, it was a rather smart thing to do. ' _And he has answered me honestly,_ ' he thought grudgingly, but what really cemented it was that the human was clearly scared of him, but still tried to keep a brave face.

And the human's words before he left came back to him. ' _The human does not deserve my anger for answering me truthfully, though he did for such a foolish escape plan. My anger should be for Starscream and..._ ' Dreadwing trailed off, internally conflicted. If he dared finish that sentence, there would be no going back. Was he truly going to think such a thing? There was nothing he could do to deny it though. His twin had been sent out on a mission that would have undoubtedly ended in failure, as all the other attempts on Optimus Primes life had failed as well. The only one who was a match for the Prime in all these thousands of years of war was Megatron himself.

So it begged the question as to why Megatron would send Skyquake on such a mission. His brother was a skillful, dedicated warrior, this no one could deny, but he also tended to be more hotheaded and rash than Dreadwing himself. And to send him to sleep on earth for centuries...it didn't make sense to him.

Just like the other discrepancies didn't make sense. Why were both Starscream and Airachnid not eliminated when their treachery was shown? Why do _they_ still get to function? And Megatron's behavior, while never being the pinnacle of calm and composed, could control his temper and admonished his troops more even-handedly. This current behavior was just...erratic. Dreadwing had done all he could to avoid giving the treasonous thought any weight, but it could not be denied anymore. The Megatron he once followed, was no longer that same bot from so long ago.

The Decepticon cause, while originally noble and with good intent, had changed far too much for him to follow any longer. It would stain his honor too much to continue the charade of serving under Megatron for the greater good of his race. It was a cause that he would not -could not- be a part of any longer.

As finality settled in, Dreadwing took his leave from Knock Out's room, cloth in hand and his mind going through the possibilities of what to do. Going to the Autobots would be too far a step, but he could not leave the planet while Starscream lived. ' _I suppose that's exactly what I will do then,_ ' he thought, and when he arrived back to his room, he handed the human the cloth, who looked surprised to see it. "Knock Out often uses human cloth to clean himself."

"Of course he does." The human muttered.

"I have only one more question." Dreadwing said, and the human looked at him nervously.

"What is it?"

Dreadwing contemplated the question for a moment. "Will the Autobots give him information on Starscream...in exchange for you?"

"What?" The human was startled as his words sunk in. "I...I don't...maybe?"

Dreadwing simply nodded, content with his answers. "Very well then." The human, confused, continued to stare at him for a few seconds more. When he didn't move Dreadwing raised a brow at him. "Is the cloth unsuitable for cleaning your wounds?"

"Huh? Oh uh, no. It's fine..." He muttered lowly. The humans form stiffened as it sat down, taking a few deep breaths. Grabbing the hem of its armor, the human slowly pulled up, revealing the long, but shallow scratches that Knock Outs claws had inflicted.

"Nng!" He cried out, tears in his eyes as scabs were reopened and new flesh tearing. He dropped the cloth quickly, chest rising and falling quickly now.

Before he realized what he was doing, Dreadwing had picked up the cloth and slid it under the armour to press against the tears to keep the bleeding down. He could feel the human's frantic heartbeat through his skin, and he felt as surprised as the human looked. "It," he thought quickly, just something to dismiss whatever grain of concern made him act without thinking, "would not due to return you in even worse condition."

The surprise in the human's eyes faded back to confusion, heart rate steading once more, though he did glance nervously at the fingers pressed against him before carefully sliding the armour covering the rest of the way off. "I just don't get it, you're really letting me go? How do I know it's not a trick?"

Dreadwing raised his brow again. "If you've truly answered me honestly..."

The human looked indignant. "I have."

"Then I have no reason to lie to you either." Dreadwing replied. "Though you mocked it before, I _do_ in fact have honor."

The human's expression was contemplative as his breathing lowered to a calmer level, and he held the cloth, allowing Dreadwing to let go. "It's just, well, 'deception' is kind of in the name."

"It is." Dreadwing agreed, though hesitated in continuing, but perhaps the human would not doubt him either if he said it. "But then...neither am I one anymore." The human looked up at him sharply, eyes wide. "I have given it much thought, and I can no longer support Megatron or the Decepticons anymore."

"Then does that mean-"

"No, I am not becoming an Autobot." Dreadwing explained, and from the way the human's face turned in confusion again, it was clear that had been what he was thinking. "Though I would not follow the Decepticons anymore, there is still too much hostility for me to be an Autobot."

"Then...what are you going to do?" The human asked, curious or just wanting clarity. Either way, Dreadwing's answer was the same.

"I am going to find Starscream and kill him." he said bluntly.

The human was quiet as he cleaned the blood off his skin. "So that's why you want to know where he is."

"Yes, even if the Autobots cannot tell me much, it will be a start on my quest to find him." Dreadwing replied.

"But then what?" The human persisted, shifting the cloth and wincing when he did. He held his tongue briefly as he dabbed at the blood again, then asked, "After you've killed Starscream what will you do?"

"I will resume my travel among the stars. Perhaps I will find a place where neither Autobot nor Decepticon will discover me." He spoke softly. The humans heart seemed to calm in response.

"I see." The human said, but his tone was more accommodating, as though he didn't but accepted the reasoning.

Nor did Dreadwing expect him too. Instead the seeker glanced over the human's injuries. "Will you be able to travel?"

The human snorted. "Just don't go so high and I will be." he slowly frowned. "Though when will I be able to leave?"

"Once Knock Out and Breakdown return, for in the meantime it will give me time to construct the message for the Autobots to receive." Dreadwing said.

The human's frown deepened, brow furrowed. "You know their signal?"

"No, but they will likely pick up an encrypted distress signal. That will get their attention, and I will state the place and time for them to find you." Dreadwing explained.

"They might think it's a trap." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "They're always cautious about that kind of stuff. More so ever since the incident with Wheeljack..."

Dreadwing gave the human a curious glance, but refrained from asking anything. "Understandable. Decepticons have lured Autobots into traps with false beacons many times throughout our history."

The human only nods, his gaze far-off and thoughtful. He finishes cleaning his injuries and checks to make sure the bleeding has scabbed over enough to put his armour back on. "Maybe you could send a clip of my voice? I'll prove you have me."

"It would only heightened their suspicion; voices can be copied." Dreadwing replied.

The human bit his lip. "Not if I said something only they would know. Something so insignificant it couldn't be used as information the Decepticons would want."

"They would still suspect I forced you to say it." Dreadwing pointed out.

"Still, it'll at least get them suspicious enough to answer it." The human replied.

Dreadwing still had his doubts such a plan would work so easily, but that was due to thousands of years of war tactics. "What would you say?"

"Do you have a recorder?" Dreadwing nodded, and human gestured to him. "Turn it on, and I'll tell them."

Dreadwing tapped his comm. link, and his audio recorder became active. "It is operational."

The human nodded, and he sighed to steady himself. "Hey, I'm alright. Well, mostly, just need to get my shoulder looked at. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, I don't blame you for me getting caught, and I don't even blame Miko for being her usual reckless self." He chuckled weakly. "I know you're smart enough to think this is fake, but you have to trust me on this; it's not, and I'll prove it. After Miko, Raf and I met you, we had a science project for school, and we'll, our projects didn't go over so well…"

"Ratchet kind of...'insisted' he'd help us, said that we should be learning more about Cybertron." Jack continued, stopping only to take a breath. "It...didn't exactly work it like he thought it would. The school is still repairing the damages that Rafs volcano caused."

"You were correct. The only thing I would learn from that is how overzealous the Autobot medic is." Dreadwing said dryly.

The human grinned at drawing, amusement glinting in its eyes before it continued.

"Ratchet was all excited to know how our projects went when we got back to base too." The human laughed a little, trying to keep its face straight. "He looked crushed when we told him. Still feel kinda bad about that..." The amusement in his voice betrayed him however, Jack struggling to keep the smile off his face.

"So, do you think that's enough?" The human asked.

"It should get their attention, if nothing else." Dreadwing replied as he ended the recording. "I will begin encrypting it to send to the Autobots, but I will need to wait to get away from the ship with you to lower the chances of Soundwave stumbling upon it."

The human grimaced at the mention of the Decepticon. "That guy is really creepy."

"True, he unsettles most everyone." Dreadwing acknowledged.

The human's brow furrowed again. "Though why don't we just leave now?"

"Encrypting takes time, and," here Dreading paused, but continued anyway, "I gave my word to Knock Out. He will contact me when he and Breakdown return, then we will leave."

"Oh." The human was surprised by his words. "You really do have a sense of honor."

Dreadwing was mildly offended by that statement, though he could understand why the human would think otherwise. The Decepticons didn't have a good record when it came to things such as honor.

"I am unlike most Decepticons." He added, letting the human make of what he will of that. It paused, seeming to be thinking something.

"Breakdown is a lot like Bulkhead, isn't he?" It asked, surprising him with the sudden change in topic.

"I do not know him well enough to make such a call. But they do seem to have similarities."

The humans face lit up. "Then he'd probably like something with action."

"I suppose…" Dreadwing trailed off, blinking as a thought came to him. "Are you speculating about what he and Knock Out are doing?"

The human shrugged. "Would it matter if I was? Not much else to do."

Dreadwing could concede to that. "Although, I doubt Breakdown would get much of an edge into suggesting anything. Knock Out seems to be the one in charge of their partnership."

"I don't know, if this all the time they get, I think Knock Out would be up for more than just street racing." The human replied.

Dreadwing optics widened in surprise. "Are you suggesting they are intimate? Is that what you overheard?"

"W-what?" The human choked out, his face turning bright red. "I didn't know...I mean do you even have... _how_ can you guys be uh... _intimate_? I thought..." Jack coughed awkwardly.

"You're giant robots from outer space, I didn't think you'd have, um, well…" The human stuttered, looking anywhere but at the seeker.

"Interfacing?" Dreadwing supplied, unable to keep the faint amusement out of his voice.

"This is so embarrassing." The human's face was still burning red.

"Its fascinating; you've managed to handle yourself moderately well since I brought you here, but what makes you sputter and lose control is our proclivities?" Dreadwing questioned, the corner of his lip tugging up into a just as faint smile.

The human saw it though, and he looked indignant. "One; it took me off-guard to hear it so bluntly. And two; on Earth we're more modest about…that stuff." The redness spread down to his neck.

"You were the one who suggested that's what Knock Out and Breakdown were doing." Dreadwing retorted.

The human bit his lip at the wording. "This is not what I had in mind to talk about with passing the time." He muttered.

As amusing as it was seeing the human's admittedly humorous reactions, Dreadwing decided to take mercy on him and changed the subject to something a little more pressing. "To ensure your Autobot… associates will less likely think this is a trap, I believe it would be pertinent if the location is a place with little to no concealment."

"They could still suspect the Decepticons would use a groundbridge." The human pointed out.

"True, but perhaps the location could be just as equally unpleasant to all that staying there is not an option, such as a desert of one of the polar caps. One is too hot and we'd run the risk of overheating with a battle, and the other is too cold and we'd freeze." Dreadwing said.

The human looked away, voice quiet. "Got that right." He cleared his throat, and look up at him with narrowed eyes. "I'd do the same thing though."

Dreadwing looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, that is correct. Were I to leave you there by yourself, which one would you be less likely to die in?"

The human jolted, eyes widening. " _What?_ " he shouted. "What do you mean 'leave me there'? You're not going to talk to them face to face?"

"I hesitate to do such a thing, given that while I will be no longer a Decepticon, I still find it difficult to think of them without growing furious. They could take it as a sign of hostility and it would make things very difficult for both of us." Dreadwing said. "It is best if the informational exchange were to happen over the comm system and I leave you at the designated co-ordinates."

"I wouldn't last long in either of those scenarios." Jack informed him, bothered by the prospect of being left in a hostile environment to fend for himself. "I'd freeze in minutes if I went to the Arctic without proper gear and I'd die without water in the desert."

"So of the two, a desert would be more suitable as it would allow the Autobots more time find you before your expired due to overheating." Dreadwing concluded, choosing that to be the area of his choice.

Oct 16"I don't believe this, you really are just going to leave me out there?" The human asked incredulously.

"I will be sure to give the Autobots specific co-ordinates. They should find you within moments before you suffer any real effects." Dreadwing explained.

The human frowned. "Should." He repeated flatly.

While Dreadwing thought it best to discourage the human and he from forming any sort of attachment, it did not mean he was cruel with it. "And, it is not as though you won't be in my cockpit; I will keep it regulated so you will not overheat during the exchange."

"That still doesn't mean I won't be in danger of dehydrating if they can't." The human replied.

"We will scout around and I will leave you by a water source in the desert-what is it called? Ah, yes-an oasis." Dreadwing said.

The human looked tense. "You want me to drink water that's probably contaminated?"

For a brief moment, Dreadwing grew annoyed. He could not fault the suspicion though, it was the human's own life at stake again, though Dreadwing was getting very tempted to just spell out the truth for him. He did not want to seem fond of him, because that's what his back-up plan would look like.

"I will be nearby in the event that your systems are near failing and place you in my cockpit to cool you." Dreadwing added in dryly. "I cannot allow you to perish and have Autobots tracking me as a result."

The human rolled its optics, still appearing suspicious. "If you're not and I die the Autobots will never give you a moments peace."

"Of that we are in agreement." Dreadwing replied.

The human furrowed his brow. "I know you have honor, but why go so far just to make sure I don't die?"

' _He is still suspicious_.' Dreadwing understood the suspicion, but wondered if the human wouldn't be satisfied until he came out and said he had reluctantly found himself growing fond of him. "It is as you said, because of my honor I will not let you die."

"Honor." The human repeated, taking the time to feel the word on his lips. Then he sighed. "I'd be see dead by now if you were any other 'Con. Or worse."

"Yes, others are not as pleasant as I am." Dreadwing said, though the human likely heard the irony in his voice as he snorted.

Like an eerie coincidence, Dreadwing's comm link beeped, and he shushed the human as he answered. "Yes?"

:Dreadwing,: Megatron's voice rang through Dreadwing's head, :why am I receiving complaints that neither Knock Out and Breakdown are at their stations? Is it not one of your duties to deal with these so I may not?:

Dreadwing vented deeply. "My lord," the human flinched, but kept quiet as to not give away that Dreadwing wasn't alone, "I am aware of this, but forgive me as I did not think it relevant to tell you. I gave permission to both Knock Out and Breakdown to leave their stations due to the lull that has occurred and no severe injuries were sustained in the last battle with the Autobots." He explained. "I wished not to disturb you with something so trivial, and as second-in-command, it is within my power to also give such time off."

:Time off,: Megatron drawled, slow and deceptively calm, :such actions could be considered undermining my authority. You do remember what happened to the last two in your position who tried such a thing, don't you?:

Dreadwing vented once more, reigning in his anger at Starscream's continued existence. "I am."

:Then call them back!: Megatron roared and the seeker jerked back from the force of it despite the two not being in the same room. :And do not ever again presume you are in any position to give commands pertaining to what _my_ soldiers do. Understood?!:

"Yes." Dreadwing said. "I will comm Knock Out right now." He paused as he put the line onto another channel, but as he pinged Knock Out, he let the call die before it could be answered. "My lord, I am sorry to inform you that he and Breakdown are out of range. I take full responsibility for my actions."

Megatron made a disgusted noise before he ended the comm call.

Dreadwing paused, but after being sure there was no follow up, he spoke. "It is done."

The human let out a large sigh of relief. "That was close." He looked at Dreadwing with some renewed suspicion though. "You lied really well."

"It was not a lie though." Dreadwing said calmly and the human's brow rose dubiously. "I did give Knock Out and Breakdown permission to leave, it was part of a deal but it still counts. And there _were_ no sever injuries from what I could see of the last mission. There is also the matter I would not have dared to bother Megatron in the beginning of this without getting my answers." He explained. "And I also did not lie about them being out of range, seeing as they are out of the Nemesis and I do not know where they went too."

The human frowned, a tinge of unease on his face. "So you tricked him to think you were telling the truth."

' _That's what he's thinking I'm doing_.' Dreadwing thought. "Let me be clear, to erase all doubt from your mind. I will not let you die, I will not let you be in any worse condition than you are right now. I only tricked Megatron into believing my words so when he will inevitably demand from Knock Out on his return they will realize from their perspective the trickery we shall already be gone and Megatron's ire will be directed at myself than at Knock Out for this."

"What makes you think Knock Out won't give up what you did?" The human asked.

"It would mean Megatron's ire would turn to him, and no one wants his wrath upon them." Dreadwing explained.

"I...you really thought everything through, haven't you?" The human muttered. He sounded impressed.

"Never go into battle without a sound strategy." He said, smiling ever so slightly. Just as quickly as it came, it faded. "Once Knock Out and Breakdown have returned however, we will need to leave immediately.

"How long will we have to get off the ship?"

"Minutes. That is assuming we do not run into others along the way." He warned, aware of the humans rising pulse.

"Are the halls usually crowded?" he asked.

"Not particularly, but it is still best to be on guard." Dreadwing replied.

"Oh." The human was quiet for a moment. "So, how long will the encryption take?"

"Now that we have gotten the details of where I will be leaving you are, I can upload it into my message and let the encryption finish." Dreadwing said.

"Though not really leaving me, right?" The human said with a faint smirk.

Dreadwing snorted, resisting the urge to smile again. "Yes, not really." He replied and allowed the information gathered to flow into the internal encryption software he possessed. It was a rather standard thing all soldiers possessed to prevent an enemy from getting a hold of it. ' _And to think that's what I'm doing now_.'

Though perhaps the Autobots did not count as 'enemy' anymore, he certainly wouldn't consider them allies in anyway. "Now, unless Knock Out and Breakdown decide to spend the whole evening out, I should be expecting a call soon to report they will be arriving shortly." Dreadwing said.

The human blinked, looking deeply surprised. "How long have we been talking?"

"Almost two of your earth hours." Dreadwing replied, and the human stared at him in disbelief. "You stutter a lot and take long pauses."

The human scowled at him indignantly. "Well you don't just say what you mean and avoid the subject."

"I have been doing nothing _but_ talking about the subject." Dreadwing said in offence. "You were the one who suggested Knock Out and Breakdown were intimate."

The human's face flushed. "Okay, I'll admit I didn't word that correctly and it's my own fault you thought that, but can we please get back to the other subject- you know, like getting out of the ship unnoticed."

"We will be heading to the landing strip. It has no surveillance, and if I am careful, no one will notice my take off.

"That seems...poorly designed. I get that there's no flying Autobots but that seems like a huge design flaw to me." The human concluded shortly.

Dreadwing nodded. "Another fact we can agree on, but one I am highly grateful for in this circumstance."

"Not saying that I'm not glad for such an oversight in Decepticon engineering." The human said.

"Well foresight was never a very strong suit among soldiers. I for one did not imagine being in this current situation." Dreadwing said.

"How do think I feel? Knowing I was only kidnapped because you were lost in the moment?" The human questioned.

"I believe we've established I have poor communication skills." Dreadwing retorted.

"Yeah, I've noticed Decepticons seem much quicker to violence." The human said. "Then again, I'm rather bias."

"At least you admit it." Dreadwing said deadpan.

The human laughed abruptly, but looked surprised by it. He blinked, and shook his head as he continued chuckling. "And here I thought Knock Out was the only one who could crack a joke."

A ping chimed through Dreadwings helm. "It seems Knock Out and Breakdown have returned." He lowered his hand for the human to climb in, which he carefully did so. The human was tediously placed into his opaque cockpit, sealing shut with a satisfying click. Once certain the human was safely secured, he headed for landing strip.

He tried not to look suspicious, so he kept his pace carefully brisk even as he counted down to the klik Knock Out and Breakdown would be returning in. Though he hoped they did not come across anyone at all to hinder them. Occasionally he was forced to slow as he heard voices down a corridor that could be alerted to his presence, but picked up the pace again when they faded away.

Dreadwing glanced around surreptitiously to avoid it coming across as anything more than just a cursory glance. The human's heartrate was beating faster to showcase his nervousness, and Dreadwing picked up the pace just a little as the landing dock drew near.

As the Nemesis door opened to reveal an expanse of the night sky, Dreadwing wasted no time in transforming and taking flight.

The human let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we were gonna get caught."

"Do not relax just yet. We need to get out range from the Nemesis to avoid them accidently picking up my message." Dreadwing replied.

The human slumped. "Right." He muttered, but the relief didn't vanish. "Still, we're out."

"Yes. But we've still a long way until our destination." Dreadwing shifted into jet mode then. The human groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Ugh, I never wanna experience that again..." It moaned, resting heavily against the seat. The humans attention then turned outside, to the night sky. "Whoa..."

"This is amazing." The human said, awe filling his voice. "I'd never be able to this get this close to the stars without looking through a telescope."

"While there is not much I like about your planet, I will admit even here looking into the cosmos is quite a sight. Especially when on the horizon you have 'dawn' and 'dusk', those are the parts of your Earth's orbit I enjoy the most." Dreadwing said.

"Huh, so Cybertron doesn't have those?" The human asked.

"It did once, but it was still quite muted as there was no true sun, so the sky was often dark anyway. Now there's nothing there but a husk." Dreadwing replied, steel seeping into his voice.

The human shifted uncomfortably. "So…" he paused, likely thinking of something to say.

"Humans themselves are strange creatures." Dreadwing commented. "You're small, fragile, backwater race...yet you have managed to get the best of we Cybertronians. I never expected a human like you to get the better of me and force my hand, such as you did with Knock Out."

"Jack. My name is Jack." The human proclaimed with huff. "And just because we're small and weak doesn't mean we're stupid."

"I can see that," Dreadwing replied, "for you managed to escape from my room. Though may I ask, how did you get into the vents? There is no grate."

"There was," Jack said dryly, "it was just closer to the floor. I jumped to it and slipped through the bars. Talk about selective hearing."

"That was a risky move for you to take. If you had hit the floor instead the likelihood of your survival would have been slim." Dreadwing said, his voice slightly scolding of Jack.

Jack crossed his arms as he shifted again. "To be fair though, I thought you were going to kill me when you came back."

"What made you think-" Dreadwing cut himself off, because he remembered his own behavior in the beginning. "I see; the way I acted didn't inspire much confidence for your chances of survival, did it?"

"Not really, no." Jack replied. "So, how much farther do you need to go before you can send the message? We out of Decepticon airspace yet?"

"I have already released it." Dreadwing informed him, flying a little lower now. "Now we wait for a reply."

"Oh." He shifted in the seat, looking to be somewhat worried about something.

"What is it?"

"What...what if they don't answer? They might think this whole thing is one big trap and if they do they'll never come."

Dreadwing was silent as he thought of what to say; while he didn't want to appear any softer than he seemed, he also knew how poorly it went with lack of proper communication. "I have come up with a backup plan in case the Autobots do not believe me. I'll leave you at a destination you are familiar with and call an 'ambulance' as you say to come and get you, then you may contact the Autobots to inform them of the situation yourself."

"How come that wasn't your first option?" Jack questioned, though he sounded more curious than accusing.

"To leave you with the Autobots was the best choice because it would take out the need for you to lie about what happened." Dreadwing said bluntly.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm not too good at that..." He admitted.

"Yes, I've realized as much." Dreadwing said, sounding a bit amused even to Jacks own ears. "Even when you wanted to lie you spoke the truth."

"What-" Jack stammered, cheeks turning red again. "And how would you know that?!"

"I monitored your heartbeat while questioning you. It rose sharply a few times, but fell back into its normal pulse when you answered."

"Oh, well that just makes me feel so much better." Jack retorted.

"It should, that's what ultimately kept you alive." Dreadwing said seriously.

Jack blinked, but didn't look surprised. "So you really would have killed me then?"

"You told me things I didn't want to hear, to even acknowledge could be true; in my rage I very well could have." Dreadwing said gravely.

"Well uh...thanks, I guess?" Jack murmured awkwardly, the mech merely humming in response. It hit him just how close to death he could have been if he hadn't been honest, or Dreadwing honorable.

"We're here." Dreadwing said abruptly, shaking Jack from his thoughts. He jumped a little, then looked outside the cockpit to see almost nothing but sand.

It stretched on for miles, and there were no hills or sand dunes large enough to hide anything. Jack though grimaced as he realized the duality of being in a desert at night. He'd been so worried about frying in the heat that he forgot about freezing in the cold here. Already he could feel the night chill seeping through the glass. Thankfully Dreadwing hadn't cooled the cockpit down or this would be ten times worse.

"Can you turn the heat up?" Jack questioned.

The seeker transformed into robot form, and he frowned. "It would seem we didn't take into account the sudden temperature shift."

"It slipped my mind too, but it should still keep the Autobots from thinking it's a trap-if they show up." Jack said, and closed his eyes as the cockpit began slowly heating and chasing the chill away.

"Indeed." He said, then frowned deeply as something else dawned on him. "I did not take into account of this granular substance on infiltrating my joints either. It is very uncomfortable."

To his surprise, Jack laughed.

"Yeah. Bulkhead complains about that too when he takes Miko dunebashing." He said through a yawn, settling down comfortably.

"Dunebashing?" Dreadwing grimaced at the thought of doing anything remotely what that sounded like. "I may not like the Autobot, but I can understand the complaint."

Jack let out a faint snort, but it was drowned out by the incoming communications Dreadwing received.

"It's the Autobots, they are responding to my message." He said, and the human perked up.

"What are they saying? Do they believe you or not? Are they live?" Jack ran his hand through his hair. "I'm really starting to sound like Miko right now."

"They are suspicious of my intent," Dreadwing stated, but both he and Jack knew they would be. "But they are more receptive than I initially believed they would be."

"Probably expecting more 'Cons to be hiding out in the desert." Jack shrugged.

"And it was another miscalculation on my part, I had thought it would be daylight here still, and with the cover of night the Autobots would only arouse more suspicion that I've led them into a trap." Dreadwing replied.

"Is the channel open? Maybe hearing my voice will help?" Jack suggested. "I could say something only I'd know being around them again."

"Very well." Dreadwing arranged the comm to allow Jack's voice to filter through. "It is open. Speak."

"Uh, hey guys!" Jack said suddenly, his mind going blank briefly, trying to think of something to say. "I know you probably think this is some sort of trap...!"

Unbeknownst to him Dreadwing was smirking, enjoying his flustered speech.

"Anyway, I guess you guys went believe it without proof huh?" He coughed, clearing his throat. "Do you remember the scraplet infestation? Yeah, that was pretty horrible...Bulkhead screamed like a girl when he was tangled up in the cords. Not to mention we were pressed for time with Arcee and Optimus stuck in the arctic."

Dreadwing listened for feedback, and frowned. "They want to know…what happened on Cybertron." His optics widened as Jack grimaced, his expression twisted in remembrance. "You were on Cybertron, how?"

"Through the Decepticon's spacebridge, it happened before you arrived." Jack cleared his throat. "I went there with Arcee to get Optimus' memories from Vector Sigma, and there was a run in with an Insecticon that Arcee stayed behind to deal with, but speaking of scraplets, those nasty little things started eating Vector Sigma before that Insecticon came in and went for it instead." He paused, and furrowed his brow. "Do they still want more?"

"...no. It seems that will suffice." Dreadwing answered after minutes of silence. "They shall be here momentarily."

Jack nodded. "Can you let me out now?"

"Of course." Dreadwing opened his cockpit, and held his hands in front of it to let Jack step on than reach in and grab him.

It was a change which Jack appreciated. He held onto the nearest finger as they curled to keep him from falling off when Dreadwing turned before he could place him on the ground. Jack heard it before he saw it, but his breath still hitched as the glowing green portal opened, and he could see the figures just beyond the glow.

Jack couldn't help the pinpricks of tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes as he saw Optimus, Arcee and even _Ratchet_.

"Hey guys! Over here!" He called out, waving his hands even though he knew they could see him perfectly well, just glad to be in their presence again.

Arcee kept her optics on him, but she likely wouldn't see the strain in his shoulder or notice the torn tissue under his shirt, but Ratchet likely did, if his narrowed optics and the tight expression on his face were anything to go by. Optimus had more of a poker face, but there was at least a flicker of relief in his optics before his gaze shifted to Dreadwing.

"Jack, are you alright?" Arcee asked sharply.

Jack winced, because there was no way he could answer that without needing to fess up to everything. "Emotionally…somewhat." Jack grimaced, and noticed the raised brow Dreadwing had and the teen huffed. "Hey, you can't deny things weren't great most of the way through."

"I take it that's how you got your fractured shoulder and those tears in your skin?" Ratchet questioned.

Arcee's optics burned bright blue as she glared at Dreadwing. "You-"

"Arcee!" Jack yelled, and Arcee's optics snapped down to him. "I only got my shoulder dislocated when he was doing a tug-of-war with Miko, and I got these tears from Knock Out talons scratching me. Dreadwing just…yelled a lot."

"I recall you doing the same." Dreadwing replied.

"Not the best time." Jack hissed, but he did look embarrassed by the reminder.

"Anyway, Dreadwing even helped fix my shoulder. It's still sore, but he did get me something to keep the worst of the swelling down!" Jack continued on as though he hadn't been interrupted. "And he saved me from Knock Out when he didn't have to."

"There's still a chance this is a trick." Arcee said, but she looked less sure of it.

Jack gestured to the surroundings. "There's nothing around for miles except us, and it's _freezing_ out here."

"And as such," Optimus spoke firmly, "we should begin negotiations."

Dreadwing straightened up. "What I want is simple; whether or not in its entirety or a grain to follow, I want information on Starscream's last known location."

"How do we know you're not just going to fake us out?" Arcee questioned.

"Because it as I said in the encryption," Dreadwing knelt down, aware of the Autobots tensing before he set his hands onto the ground. Jack looked up at him, and Dreadwing nodded before Jack tentatively climbed off his hands and the sand sank beneath his shoes, "no matter what you would have the human back alive. I keep my word."

"And why should we believe you?" Ratchet scoffed, highly skeptical. "Not only are you a Decepticon, you're Megatrons second in command and most loyal soldier."

"Be that as it may Ratchet," Optimus interjected. "I know Dreadwing to be a mech of honor, much like Skyquake. He has already relinquished Jackson, as he promised in his message."

Neither Arcee nor Ratchet look convinced, and Jack gazed once more back up at Dreadwing.

"You should go now, they will only grow tenser and believe I will squish you." The seeker said.

Jack sighed, but knew it was true. Dreadwing might have been shown to keep his word, but he'd made allusions to other 'Cons being less honorable about these kinds of situations. With a nod, Jack made his way over to the Autobots, and once in range Ratchet picked him up, a blue light scanning him more thoroughly.

"He is suffering from an imbalance due to lack of food or water and lack of proper care, but nothing severe." he said. "Still, it would be best he get treatment sooner rather than later."

Optimus nodded and looked at Dreadwing. "What do you intend do with this information on Starscream?"

Dreadwing stared at him, a bitter smile curling his lips. "I intend to seek justice for my twin."

Arcee scoffed. "Get in line. There's line a mile long who want a shot at Starscream."

"Then sad to say there will be nothing left of Starscream once I'm through with him." Dreadwing said.

"You intend to kill him?" Optimus questioned.

Dreadwing stared at him once more. "Yes." he said bluntly. He was unsurprised by the tenseness of the Autobots. "Let me guess, you disapprove of my decision?"

"You're a 'Con, doesn't really surprise me you'd all kill each other." Arcee muttered.

"Starscream has desecrated my twin by disturbing his tomb and resurrecting him from the dead with dark energon." Dreadwing replied stiffly. "I _will_ have retribution for Skyquakes defilement."

"So that's the only reason why you kidnapped Jack?" Ratchet held the teen close, glaring at the seeker. "To interrogate him about Skyquake? Nothing else?"

"At the time there was nothing more important to me than answers to his demise. Answers that Megatron could not- _would_ not provide."

Dreadwing hesitated in continuing, but did so anyway. "I have found it no longer in my best interest to remain with such a mech, to follow a cause that is not the one I signed on to fight for."

"So you have chosen to desert Megatron?" Optimus questioned.

Dreadwing narrowed his optics. "Yes, I have, but my interest is solely in finding Starscream. I do not want to fight for _either_ side; only fulfill my purpose."

"And what about after? What will you do then?" Optimus pressed.

It was a question Jack asked him, and Dreadwing found his answer had not changed. "I am unsure, but there is nothing left keeping me on this planet."

"You don't have to leave." Jack argued softly. "Even if you're not a bot or a 'con."

"Turning my back on the Decepticons will place a target on my head, once they learn of my desertion." Dreadwing said firmly. "And as I am not joining the Autobot ranks any time soon, resources will be scarce enough while outrunning two factions."

"But earth has energon still, how do you plan to survive without it in space?" Jack protested.

Dreadwing looked unconcerned. "I will take some with me; energon was hidden on more planets than just this one. Perhaps it will also lead me to an uninhabited planet where neither side can bother me."

"That could take years though!" Jack continued to argue, surprisingly everyone present.

"It may." Dreadwing conceded. "Will you tell me of Starscreams location or not?"

Jack looked ready to argue again, but Optimus cut him off.

"You have your word, I will keep mine." he stated, and held up a small drive. "While I doubt it is truly where Starscream set up base, this is the co-ordinates to where he gave us while injured."

"Even a speck of information is enough. I _will_ find him." Dreadwing replied.

Dreadwing waited for the Prime to toss it to him. When he walked forward instead, about halfway toward him, he stopped, holding the chip out. He couldn't help the surge of anger that flooded him, but managed to suppress it regardless. He took the step forward, then again and again until he was nearly face to face with Optimus.

The brief, almost non existent smile the Prime made when he plucked the chip from his servos wasn't lost on him.

"I wish you well in your travels Dreadwing." Optimus said, stepping back.

Dreadwing couldn't stop the glare from coming into his optics, but made no move to attack. One look at Arcee told him she would have shot if he tried. "This doesn't make me your ally, save your pleasantries for them."

"You have showed to be honorable, that at least deserves some consideration." Optimus said. Very pointedly, he turned his back to him.

Dreadwing glare intensified, but he still made no move to attack. He was not so low. Despite himself, his optics flickered to Jack, before he forced himself to turn away as well. It was an odd feeling, to have his back to them, and not feel the sting of a blast.

His thoughts drifted to the chip, you're with it, he had a led on Starscreams location and thus vengeance for his twin.

It was almost surreal. Today he had forsaken the Decepticon cause, was embarking on a crusade and had even managed to peacefully make contact and bargain with the Autobots.

And to think it had all been the doing of one tiny human named Jack.


End file.
